


Coffee, cigarette, goodbye.

by Hammy1098



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is dead -sorry, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Artist Lance (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cheating, Depression, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Hunk (Voltron) is a Ray of Sunshine, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Insecure Lance (Voltron), Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Adoptive Siblings, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Has Anxiety, Langst, Multi, Musician Keith (Voltron), Mutual Pining, Oblivious Keith (Voltron), Rating May Change, Recreational Drug Use, They turn to love eventually, Titles inspired by songs, lance has glasses, probably, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hammy1098/pseuds/Hammy1098
Summary: Lance is used to waking up in Keith's bed. He's used to their way of friendship. He's used to being Keith's stress reliever -and he will continue doing this for him because he loves him.It doesn't take a look in his sketchbook to know that.Keith is used to Lance being there whenever he wants, he swears he's not in love, it's just...convenient. Lance has been there for him since their last year of High school. He just hates the thought of being without him[to Loverboi Lance] Come over?[From Loverboi Lance] Be there in 20.The college AU that you didn't ask for yet i'm writing anyway.





	Coffee, cigarette, goodbye.

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter is inspired by a song/ named after a song title, I'm sorry if this chapter seems rough I'll try to get more fluidity to the story as I go on, hope you enjoy, be sure to let me know what you think :D
> 
> Title of fic: Hand in Hand -Walking On Cars  
> Title of chapter: I Was More Than -Lontalius

The downpour fell heavy against the bay window, the window seat occupied by an array of red pillows and a crimson velvet throw. An ebony haired male leant against the window a cigarette held loosely between his lips, thumbs typing frantically on his phone.

 

_[to Loverboi] Come over?_

 

Keith took a long drag flicking the ash into the bowl on his lap. He sighed, if anything Lance was always his go to person when he needed to release pent up emotions -either through sex or through talking. They had been friends for quite a while, it was only a matter of time till they fell into bed with each other, the petty rivalry turned into playful banter which quickly lapsed into the line of blatant flirting throughout high school. They weren’t dating, Lance was just a good friend and a great fuck. A pale head rested on the window pane, eyes flicking from his phone to the rain. There was a hard knock at the door, Keith quickly took one last breath through the Cigarette before putting it out in the bowl. He dropped both the phone and bowl onto the seat, adjusting the hoodie and combing a hand through his ebony bangs. The person knocked again, he let out a short “coming” before making his way through the living room of his apartment. Keith opened the door to reveal a buff man wearing a tight black suit, the hand of his prosthetic poised to knock again. Shiro smiled as smaller male moved to let the older man in.

“Hey Keith, I know I didn’t call but I have news.”

Keith led the white and black-haired man towards the kitchenette, gesturing him to sit down on the couch. Keith moved around to boil the kettle bringing out two mugs and put tea in for Shiro and some coffee for himself. “And this news you couldn’t have called to tell me?” The ebony haired male quipped. Making the larger male laugh, he started pouring the boiled water out into the mugs and putting a spoonful of sugar into the tea and handing it to his adoptive brother.

 

“I’m thinking of proposing to Matt.” Shiro whispered from behind his cup. Lilac eyes met grey ones. Shiro held his breath, this was a thought-out decision, one that he thought about since meeting Matt. Keith flicked his eyes from the male in front of him and a picture that was situated on the bookshelf in the sitting room. Said picture showed the image of Shiro, him and Shiro’s ex-fiancé in front of a waterfall. It was when they went to Japan to visit Shiro’s grandparents, three months before the accident.  That was four years ago.

 

Keith looked towards Shiro, pausing to let out a slow exhale. His response came out softly, “And you’re completely sure about doing this?” The larger male smiled, the thin line more of a grimace.

 

“I’ve been thinking about it for a while, don’t get me wrong Keith -I… I love Adam with all my heart, and I always will. But I also love Matt and I want to spend the rest of my life with him.” Shiro’s real hand shook holding the tea, tears threatened to drip from his eyes, “A-Adam wouldn’t have wanted me to wallow in self-pity, he would’ve…” The white tuft haired male let a sharp intake of air interrupt him, he looked up into his brother’s eyes. A hand lay on his shaking one, choking back a sob he continued. “I really want to do this Keith.”

 

The younger male smiled, stroking comforting circles on the skin. “Then do it. You know I support you either way, Shiro.” Keith said. The dazzling smile he got in return was worth more than anything he could have wanted. Keith’s phone let out a soft buzz but was ignored by the two males discussing the plans for Shiro’s engagement.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Music drowned the sound of the downpour outside; the chords of a piano rang through the apartment with the lilt of Brendon Urie’s voice cut through soft synths. A tanned male stood in the corner of the room humming to the tune, brushing light coats of cerulean blue to the canvas in front of him. Lance sighed, looking at the canvas dejectedly. There was something missing, he just couldn’t figure out what it was. The blue colour palate decorated the canvas, a picture of a blue lion with crashing waves surrounding it. The Cuban male just couldn’t put his finger on the missing thing. He looked out of the window of his apartment which overlooked a part of the college campus. The brunette was about to clear away his paints, deciding that he would be able to figure out what to do with it on a good night’s rest when his phone pinged quietly from his pocket.

 

He set down the paint and brushes on the side table next to the easel, wiping stray paint on the denim overalls that covered his clothes -Hunks Christmas gift to him, with a card that explained his great idea to wear it while painting because way too many of his clothes had been ruined by acrylic and oil paint. Lance pulled out said phone and checked the time, eleven thirty, which meant he had been painting for around three hours or so -the brunet nodded at himself, he got a lot done. He looked at the notifications frowning at the text from Keith.

_[From Samurai] Come over?_

 

Lance frowned, if he had any will power he would politely decline and buy coffee to make it up to Keith tomorrow. Before the tanned male considered his response, his fingers apparently knew the off by heart sentence he usually typed to the Korean male.

 

_[To Samurai] Be there in 20._

Lance looked at the painting again before his eyes dropped to the phone. He turned around to change clothes and maybe slather on some face cream before shoving some clothes in his messenger bag which already had his books in for the day of classes. He knew he should take them since he would most likely not be returning to his apartment until after classes. Taking out his contacts so he wouldn’t have to do it later, Lance slipped on his glasses and put his signature army green jacket on. It was inevitable this night would end up in Keith’s bed with hot kisses.

 

“Oh, the things I do for love.” The Cuban male mumbled before slipping on his Vans and grabbing an umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Voltron Fanfic, hope you enjoyed the first chapter! What was everyone's thoughts on the new season? Personally I enjoyed it and cried all the way through :p
> 
> If anything doesn't make sense tell me so I can maybe explain it better in a reply or the next chapter, as for now I have a rough draft of the chapters, which I'll revise before posting. I plan to loosely update this every other Wednesday, just so i have time to edit and create chapters, I haven't decided how many there will be, but thank you for sticking with it anyway !
> 
> See ya soon -Hammy


End file.
